Lonely Christmas
by Nagareboshi
Summary: It's Christmas time but two people aren't in the mood to celebrate. Side story to Everything has a reason. R


Hi there people. Sorry for not updating for so long. And you people who have been reading my stories thank you and Merry Christmas to everyone. Also I'll be moving out the Yugioh section soon and heading over to the Beyblade. Sorry bit the Yugioh section is getting a little too crowded for my taste. So I'll just finish up my Yugioh stories and head off the Beyblade section. Merry Christmas and don't forget to review at the end. Also this takes place during that one year that Yami and Hoshi were separated. PS due some difficulties I couldn't update this on Christmas as it was planned.  
  
Nagareboshi doesn't own Yugioh and Digimon.  
  
Lonely Christmas  
  
Snowflakes fell softly on the ground only to be stepped on by the busy people walking around. They were all getting ready for Christmas. People buying gifts, having parties, needless to say the Christmas spirit is in the air. Well almost everywhere.  
  
A young boy walked though the snow. His tri-colored hair drooped a bit, his crimson colored eyes dull. He walked into a card shop. They were having a sale on Christmas cards. He picked one up and read it before putting it down. You see what the card said was exactly how he felt.  
  
The card read  
  
"Merry Christmas Daring. We maybe apart but I'll never forget you."  
  
~*~  
  
Greeting cards have often said Christmas rush is through But I still have one wish to make A special one for you  
  
~*~  
  
A young girl sat by a window, watching the clouds as they passed by. Stars slowly began to emerge from the pitch-black sky. Her normal cheerful personality wasn't as cheerful as it usually was. For some reason she lost her spark for the Christmas season this year.  
  
~*~  
  
Holidays are joyful There is are always something new But every day is a holiday When I'm with you  
  
~*~  
  
Yami watched Yugi decorate the tree. He watched as his light put up different lights and ornaments. He smiled sadly, he was happy that his light was in good spirits. He just wished that he were too. But he longed for a sapphire-eyed girl that, like his light, made him happy.  
  
"C'mon Yami," said Yugi with completely happiness, "Come and help decorate the tree."  
  
Yami got up. "Okay," he said, with completely fake happiness.  
  
As Yami helped Yugi put up the lights on the tree, his thoughts once again wander to the girl of his dreams. *Hoshi,* he thought, *I wish you were here with us.*  
  
~*~  
  
The lights on my tree I wish you could see I wish it every day  
  
~*~  
  
Hoshi curled up on the couch. She was drinking hot coco in front of the fire. She watched as the fire crackled and glowed. A certain boy came to here mind as she continued to watch the fire. *Yami,* she thought, *I'm really sorry I had to do this to you. I don't like any more than you. But this is something I can't avoid.*  
  
Then to herself she whispered, "I love you Yami."  
  
~*~  
  
Logs on the fire Fill me with desires To see you and to say  
  
That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas Daring) Happy New Years too Oh I just got one wish on this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you  
  
~*~  
  
Yami was now watching the fire burn. Little did he know that his love was doing the same thing. *Hoshi why did it have to end like this? Why couldn't we have stayed together like we were last year and the year before that. Why did it have to be this way,* he thought. He watched the fire sadly as it crackled and burn.  
  
*Hoshi,* he thought again. *I miss you. I really do. I hope you're having a good Christmas where ever you are.*  
  
~*~  
  
Logs on the fire Fill me with desires To see you and to say  
  
That I wish you Merry Christmas (Merry Christmas Daring) Happy New Years too Oh I just got one wish on this Christmas Eve I wish I were with you  
  
~*~  
  
Two soulmates. Both miss each other but can't see each other.  
  
Hoshi stared up into the night sky. She could almost see Yami himself with the sky. "Yami," she said with a sigh. "I miss you. I hope you and Yugi are having a good Christmas. Cause I'm sure not. I love you my King of Games."  
  
At the same time Yami too was looking at the night sky. "Well Hoshi Merry Christmas. Cause it just isn't the same with you here. I love you my Starlight and even if you are gone from my life I'll never forget you." He turned back into the house.  
  
It was a sad Christmas this year.  
  
~*~  
  
I wish I were with you  
  
Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Daring  
  
~*~  
  
There all done. Hoped you like it. Sorry if Yami a bit OOC and it sounds kinda rushed. I was looking though my stories when I found out that I still didn't finish it and I want to post it before Christmas was over so I kinda typed it real fast. Don't forget to review. Merry Christmas. 


End file.
